Twisted Perfection
by hardy101
Summary: Set in season 5. Three months into being the club's President, Jackson Teller is trying to juggle not only the club and his failing relationship with his girlfriend. Also, his demons who are itching at the surface. Then there is Dr Presley Kinsley. A new woman in town taking over Tara's job at Saint Thomas. Join Jax and Presley as they shake up Charming together.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE NAME: Twisted Perfection

**Summary:** _Set in season 5. Three months into being the club's President, Jackson Teller is trying to juggle not only the club and his failing relationship with his girlfriend. Also, his demons who are itching at the surface. Then there is Dr Presley Kinsley. A new woman in town taking over Tara's job at Saint Thomas. Join Jax and Presley as they shake up Charming together._

**Romance/thriller**

Note to all readers this story does jump around a little to try and fit in with the tv show.

**Chapter 1:** **Premier**

Presley sighed and huffed as she sat the last box down on the dining room floor and sat down on it as she looked around her new home. Although it's beautiful on the outside. The inside rooms are filled with boxes.

"Jesus I don't remember packing all of this." Presley said as she looked around. She smiled when she heard nails running across the hardwood floor.

"There you are Odin. I was beginning to think you got lost." Presley said, as a gray pit-bull came racing into the room with his favorite toy in his mouth.

"I see you found your box of toys." Pres said as she chuckled. She felt her pocket vibrating and reached into her jeans pulling her phone out and smiling at the name that popped up.

"Hi daddy." Presley breathed into the phone, as she reached down taking the toy from Odin's mouth and throwing it into the kitchen. Watching him chase after it.

"Hey porkchop how are you settle in?" Her father Bill asked over the phone.

"Ugh dad I wish you were here to help me." Presley sighed and huffed as she stood up. Walking into the kitchen looking out the sliding glass door towards the beautiful backyard.

"I can't do everything for you kiddo." Her dad joked and Presley smiled but then frowned.

"I miss you dad." Presley said as she walked towards the refrigerator opening it and grabbing a bottle of water.

"I miss you too porkchop." Her dad whispered as Presley frowned.

"When are you coming out dad?" Presley asked as Odin came running into the kitchen stopping at his food bowl, wagging his tail as he saw food in it.

"Few weeks. My lawyer is writing everything up this week and sending it to your mother's lawyer." Bill's voice filled Presley's ear and she smiled.

"Good because I don't think I can do this without you." Presley said as she watched Odin eat his food.

"You are going to do great Pres." Her dad said. "You've been operating on your brother since you were two." Her dad said as he chuckled, and Presley smirked.

"Speaking of that shithead, how is he?" Presley said as she smiled.

"He and Erica are doing great. They said they miss you and when Erica can travel they will come out and visit." Bill said.

Presley was about to make a smartass remark when a beep filled her ear she looked at her phone and saw it was the hospital calling.

"Shit pops I've got to go, the hospital is calling. I'll call you later tonight." Presley sighed as she didn't want to hang up with her father.

"Okay porkchop I love you." Her father said.

"Love you too pops." Presley said as she switched over to the other line.

"Hello" Presley's professional voice filled the room as she stared at her dog.

"Hi Presley, it's Kendal from the hospital." Kendal is from the Human Resources office at the hospital.

"Hey, Kendal what's up?" Presley said as she silently prayed they weren't calling to have her come in.

"I know it's short notice, but some stuff happened and Tara quit. Leaving us short staffed. Do you think you can come in for a few hours? Three at the most. I'll show you around and give you the keys to your office." Kendal asked and Presley silently cursed.

"Of course, give me ten mins." Presley said as she stood up and looked down at her clothes.

"Thank you so much." Kendal said as she hung up. Presley sighed as she looked at her dog.

"Well, Odin time to go save people." Presley smiled as Odin started to wag his tail. She smiled at him then ran up the stairs into the master bedroom. Going through the boxes finding jeans, and a fitted black shirt. She changed into her black boots. She then grabbed her keys, ID card, and white jacket as she walked down the stairs. Seeing Odin laying on the couch.

"I'll be home soon bud." Presley said as she kissed Odin on the forehead. She walked out the front door locking it behind her.

She walked passed the SOLD sign for her house. She got into her SUV. She looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled out of the driveway making her way to the hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax Teller was stopped at a red light when he looked down at the president patch on his kutte. He turned and looked at his VP who was also his childhood best friend and his sergeant of arms who he loved like a brother.

"You okay Jackie boy?" Chibs asked as he saw Jax looking in front of him. Jax was looking at a black car with dark tinted windows. It sat on the other side of the street.

"Just got a bad feeling." Jax called over his shoulder making his VP and his Sargent at arms straighten up and become more aware.

"Blacks" Opie asked his president as he saw the direction Jax was staring at.

"Maybe" Jax said as the light turned green and Jax rode down the street. Opie and Chibs following behind him. He kept an eye on his rear-view mirror watching as the black car passed them then did a U-turn. Jax then revved his bike as he started to speed down the highway with Opie and Chibs in toe. They sped in and out of traffic trying their best to get away from the black car. Jax saw a red light coming up and cursed as he turned a corner only to be thrown from his bike and down on the pavement.

"Jax" He heard his best friend Opie yell. Jax laid down on the pavement feeling every part of his body aching. Remembering the danger he and his crew were in. He came to his senses and stood up. He heard gun shots and heard bikes in the distance.

"Jackie boy!" Chibs yelled. He and Opie stopped in front of Jax using their bikes as shields from the bullets to protect their president.

Jax felt dizzy but reached for his gun and began to fire back. Everything seemed to become a haze. The dizziness kept getting worse and worse. He soon felt sick to his stomach. He shook his head and became more aware, only to see two cars with dark tint racing away and hearing sirens in the distance.

"Jax you okay bro?" Opie asked as he turned to look at Jax only to curse as he saw the blood and cuts on Jax's face.

"I'm good." Jax said as he stood up and walked towards his bike.

"We need to get you to Saint Thomas." Chibs said as he helped Jax stand his bike up. All Jax did was nod his head and sat down on the bike.

"You good to ride bro?" Opie asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm good. Let's go before the cops come." Jax said as he looked down and saw he was wearing his kutte and not a hoodie to hide his kutte.

He cursed as he thought back to the threat the new sheriff, Roosevelt gave them as they were first released from jail six months ago.

"Call Hap tell him and Tig to meet us at Saint Thomas and to bring our hoodies." Jax called out to Chibs and he started up his bike.

Jax heard ringing in his ears and a loud popping sound as he speeds down the highway with Opie and Chibs flanking him. He felt super dizzy and super nauseas as they speed in and out of traffic.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ten minutes later Jax pulled into Saint Thomas' parking lot to see Happy and Tig waiting there.

"Holy shit prez what the fuck happened." Happy said as Jax parked his bike turning off the engine and sat taking a deep breath.

"Blacks chased us down and side swept him." Opie hissed as he walked over to Jax and put his hand on Jax's back.

"Come on bro hopefully Tara is working." Opie said as he helped Jax stand up.

Tig handed Jax and Chibs there hoodies as they hurried up and put them on covering their kuttes. The guys walked into the hospital and looked around for any sign of Tara.

"Just take me to Tara's office." Jax said as he leaned against Opie for support because the dizziness kept getting worse and worse.

Opie and Chibs helped Jax down the hall and towards Tara's office. They saw the door was opened and walked in.

"Hey babe I need some help." Jax said as he saw his brunette girlfriend whose back was turned towards him.

The person turned and looked at Jax. "Oh shit I'm sorry I was looking for Tara." Jax said as the brunette turned around.

It wasn't his girlfriend but some other woman.

"Oh my god what happened to you." The brunette said as she stared at all the cuts on Jax's arms and face.

"We were looking for Dr Knowles." Opie said as he saw Tig looking the woman up and down from the corner of his eyes.

"Tara no longer works here." The brunette said as she walked towards Jax.

"Sit him down right here." She told Opie and Chibs as they looked at her.

"Tara is a friend of the club and always helps us out, that's why we were looking for her." Chibs said as he saw Jax staring at the woman.

"Don't worry I won't document this visit, just sit him down so I can look him over." The brunette said.

Opie and Chibs looked at Jax who nodded his head. He didn't know why he was trusting this chick, but he was.

"Guys go stand outside and watch the door." Jax said as Opie sat him down on the couch.

The guys didn't want to leave but they listened to their president. Walking out of the office shutting the door behind them.

"What happened to Tara?" Jax asked as the brunette bent down and started to check over him.

"What happened to you." Was all the brunette said making Jax smirk at her.

"Got thrown from my bike. Your turn." Jax said as he felt her soft hands touch his lip and eye.

He heard her chuckle as she pulled out a small flashlight shining it in his eyes.

"She put in her two weeks' notice a few weeks ago. I'm her replacement." Was all the brunette doctor said.

Jax cursed as his eyes darkened. Why is he just now finding this out? Why would Tara lie to him?

"When did she quit?" Jax asked as the doctor stood up.

"This morning, apparently. She got a job offer over in Denver and she decided to take the position hence why I'm here." Was the doctor's reply as she watched his eyes darken to a pitch black.

"Can you take off your hoodie and shirt please." The doctor asked as she blushed making Jax look up at her raising his eye brows.

"You trying to see me naked or something darling?" Jax asked as he looked her up and down. That's when he noticed a tattoo peeking out from her white coat sleeve.

"Or something" She said as she crossed her arms.

Jax chuckled but then cursed as he moved to fast and felt his chest starting to burn. He took off his hoodie, kutte and t-shirt and looked down and saw a few bruises. He watched as the doctor moved closer to him. Her hands touched his body. It was like he was slapped in the face with electricity. She slowly ran her hands up and down his chest feeling it as they both jumped from the touch.

"Do you feel dizzy or sick?" She asked him.

Her voice went into almost a whisper as she avoided eye contact and slowly started to trace his back with her small soft fingers.

"I did" Jax said as she looked down at him staring at a scar below his right peck and then looking at his tattoo.

"Not anymore?" She asked him as she blushed when he caught her staring at his body.

"Nah, not anymore." He said as he smirked at her. She coughed and stood up making her way towards the bathroom giving Jax a good view of her.

She was 5'6 with long curly brown hair. She was wearing dark colored jeans and black boots. Jax could tell she was thick in all the right places and when she turned around he noticed another tattoo peeking out from her other wrist from her doctor's jacket.

She came back into the room carrying a bunch of stuff and she kneeled in front of him. She looked up catching his eye and Jax was taken aback from her bright green eyes.

"This is going to feel really cold and might sting." She said as she dipped a long cotton swab into a white bottle then putting it on his lip. He cursed.

"Sorry" She whispered as she moved towards his chest.

"So is that the only tattoo you got." Jax blurted out making her hand freeze and look at him.

"No, I have four." She whispered as she began to work on cleaning all his cuts.

Jax watched her work as he started to think back to everything she said to him. Tara accepted a position in Denver two weeks ago and didn't even tell him! Nor did she tell him she quit today when they talked on the phone right before he went for a ride with Opie and Chibs. Why was Tara lying to him? Jax needed answers and he needed them now he thought to himself as his eyes darkened.

"You can put your shirt back on." The doctor said as she stood up taking the bottle with her to the bathroom.

Jax stood up still in pain as he put his shirt and kutte back on. He was struggling to zip up his hoodie from the amount of pain he was in. He felt hands helping him. Jax looked down and almost jumped when he saw the doctor zipping up his hoodie for him _when the hell did she come back_Jax thought to himself.

He whispered thanks to her. She nodded her head as she pulled out a butterfly bandage putting it on his forehead.

"I would recommend for you to stay the night, but I know you won't listen so instead I will write you some prescriptions." She said as he smirked at her and she blushed as she walked towards her desk picking up a prescription pad filling it out then ripping it off and handing it to him.

"This one is for pain because tomorrow you are going to feel like shit." Presley said as Jax cursed making her smile.

"The second one is to help with dizziness and nausea." She said to him and he smiled.

"The third one is a cream for your lip because it's split, and it needs to be cleaned every 3 to 4 hours." She said as Jax looked over the papers.

"The last one is vitamins." She said making Jax look up at her with a blank face.

"You're looking a little pale their bud." Presley smirked making Jax throw his head back laughing.

He walked towards the door, opening it to catch the guys looking at him. He then turned around to see that she has moved to grab her bag.

"What's your name?" Jax asked as she grabbed her bag following him out of the room shutting off the lights.

"If you go down the hall and turn right they can fill those for you in 5 mins." She said as she looked at him then slung her bag over her shoulder and locking her office door. She then started to walk away but stopped and turned to look Jax in the eyes.

"Presley" She said as she smiled at him then turning back around she disappeared down the hallway.

"Holy fuck she's hot." Tig said after he saw she was gone. The others nodded as they saw their president staring down the hallway she went down with hunger in his eyes.

"You good prez?" Happy asked his president.

"Yeah let's go get this shit filled so I can go home." Jax said as he patted Happy on the back then walked down the hallway making a right. The guys all stared at him but then hurried up and caught up to him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Later that night**

Jax pulled up to his house to see Tara still wasn't home and his mom's car was parked in the driveway. He parked his bike and walked up the stairs. He unlocked the door and walked in to see his son Abel sleeping in his grandmother's arms as she was reading a book.

"Hey sweetie-oh my god what happened." His mother said as she stared at her son's face.

"I'm fine ma." Jax said as he sat on the couch.

"Did you go down." She asked as she looked at him and he looked at her.

"Blacks cornered me, Opie, and Chibs." Jax said as he popped a pain pill Presley prescribed for him.

"Ar-" she started to say but Jax cut her off.

"We're all whole." Jax said as he stood up walking to the kitchen to grab a beer. He took a sip and cursed as the cold liquid stung his split lip.

He heard his mother's heels on the floor and turned to see her carrying his son.

"I need you to do me a favor." Jax said as he sat the beer down on the table.

"Anything" She said as she watched her son sit down at the table.

"I need you to take him tonight." Jax said making his mom look at him.

"What's going on Jackson?" His mom asked. She gave him a stern look.

"Nothing. Me and Tara just need to figure some shit out." Jax said as he took another sip of his beer hissing as his lip started to hurt again.

"Jackson-" his mother started to say but stopped when Jax's eyes darkened.

"Ma seriously just take him for tonight then bring him to TM tomorrow okay." Jax said as he stood up and walked to Abel's room hurrying and packing a bag handing it to his mother.

His mother didn't say anything but nod her head and took the bag from his hand. She then walked out of the room and towards the kitchen grabbing her purse.

"You'll tell me what's going on right?" Gemma asked her son.

"I will as soon as I find out." He said making Gemma nodded her head and kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you." She said as he bent down giving Abel a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too ma." Jax said as he opened the front door for his mother.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jackson was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on another beer when he heard the sound of a door close. He looked at his watch and saw it read 9 pm. He shook his head as he heard keys.

"Oh, hey babe." He heard his girlfriend Tara say. She walked into the kitchen jumping a little when she saw him sitting there.

"Holy shit are you okay?" She asked as she saw his face.

"I'm good." Jax said as he stood up finishing his beer and throwing the can in the trash.

"Is Abel sleeping?" Tara asked as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Gemma has him for the night." Jax said as he leaned against the sink with his arms crossed. Tara turned and looked at him.

"Why?" She asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Where were you today?" Jax asked avoiding the question.

"What do you mean Jax? You know I worked today." Tara said as she smiled as she opened the bottled water.

"Cut the bullshit Tara I know your lying." Jax hissed at her. He was done playing these games with Tara.

"I know you put in your two weeks' notice a while back and then up and quit today." Jax hissed.

"What are you talking about Jackson." Tara hissed back.

"I know you accepted a job in Denver." Jax said as he looked at her and saw fear in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Jax. You must be drunk or something." Tara tried to play it off.

When Jax didn't reply she sat the bottle of water down and looked at him.

"I'm going to bed." She said as she turned and began to walk towards the living room.

"I stopped by Saint Thomas." Jax hisses as he saw Tara freeze and turn to look at him with a blank face.

"I met your replacement." Jax hissed louder making Tara shrink back and curse.

"I-" Tara started to say but Jax cut her off.

"She told me everything." Jax growled "unlike you" Jax said as he looked at her and she stayed silent.

"Got nothing to say?" Jax asked as he stared at his girlfriend, but she stayed silent.

Jax chuckled darkly then walked into his bedroom with her following behind him.

"Where are you going?" She finally asked as she saw him throw clothes into a black duffel bag.

"Clubhouse" He hissed as he zipped up the bag walking out of the room.

"Jax I-" Tara started to say.

"When you're ready to tell me the truth, come find me at the clubhouse. Until then stay away from me and Abel." Jax growled as he grabbed his keys and slammed the door behind him.

He tucked his duffel bag into his bike and raced out of the drive way and towards the clubhouse. He was pissed off about Tara lying and keeping shit from him. All he kept thinking about was those perfect green eyes and how he needed to see them again and hear that beautiful bell like laugh again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Holy shit guys I'm back! Finally, after so many years, I'm back to writing. I hope you liked this first chapter. This came to me in a dream one night and I've been writing ever since. **

**This story will be jumping around a lot. I must fit a lot of things in, to catch up to date with the series. I will try to upload a new chapter every Sunday night. I hope you guys enjoy it. Make sure to leave a lovely review. I promise that I'm back to writing for good.**

**I want to thank kim67255 for being my beta once again. She makes sense of all my thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Irresistible**

The bright California sun was shining through the blinds, lighting up the entire room waking Jax up. He slowly opened his eyes and made a move to get up but groaned. He was hit all at once with everything that happened yesterday.

"Fuck" He cursed as he slowly sat up and leaned against the pillows. He turned and looked at the clock. It was 7:30 am he sighed as he reached for his pills that sat on the dresser. He grabbed his bottle of water. He hissed as the water irritated his split lip. He took a minute to get his shit together then stood up walking into the bathroom closing the door behind him as he turned the shower on.

20 mins later he was lacing up his white sneakers and grabbing his kutte. He walked out of his room walking past his dad's bike. He patted the handle bars and walked into the bar. He saw Opie, Happy, and Chibs all sitting at the bar with Abel and his mom.

"Hey baby." His mom said as she handed Abel to Chibs and walked up to her son kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey ma." Jax whispered as he walked over to his son and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning little monster." Jax said as he kissed his four year old son on the forehead. To which his son giggled at him.

"I not a monster daddy. I a boy." Abel said in his small child voice.

"How are you feeling Jackie boy?" Chibs asked as he looked at his president with concern.

"I'm good brother." Jax said as he patted his sergeant at arms on the back. Chibs nodded his head as he watched as Lyla, Opie's old lady walk into the bar.

"Hey babe." She said as she kissed Opie on the lips. He smiled as the guys playfully teased him.

"Hey babe what's up." Opie said as he wrapped his arms around Lyla's waist.

"You forgot didn't you?" Lyla sighed as she crossed her arms.

Opie gave her a confused look as Jax chuckled and sat down next to his son. He watched as Gemma sat a plate in front of himself and Abel. It was bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Thanks ma." Jax smiled as she handed him a cup of coffee. She nodded her head as she ran her hands through Abel's growing blonde hair.

"Forgot what?" Opie asked as he tried to steal a piece of bacon off of Abel's plate to which he slapped his hand away.

"It's September 1 babe we have to register the kids for school today." Lyla sighed as she looked at Opie to which he cursed.

"Shit babe I forgot." Opie said as Lyla rolled her eyes. Making Jax chuckle.

Jax finished his plate and took a sip of his coffee as he stood up.

"Go ahead bro I got some shit I need to handle anyway." Jax said as he grabbed his black hoodie from the chair putting it on.

"I don't want you riding alone especially after what happened yesterday." Opie said as he looked at his best friend.

"Don't worry I'll take Hap with me." Jax said as he patted Opie on the back and kissed Lyla on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jax." Lyla whispered to him to which he nodded and Chibs gave him a confused look.

"I gotta stop by the hospital. I need you to stay here with my mom and Abel." Jax said as Chibs nodded.

"Church at 11. Come on Hap." Jax called over his shoulder as he ruffled his son's hair.

He walked out of the clubhouse door with the club's killer following closely behind him as they walked towards their bikes.

"If Tara stops by give me a call." Jax called over to Chibs as he followed him to his bike. Chibs nodded then turned towards Happy.

"Hap, he doesn't leave your sight." Chibs said as Happy nodded his head as Jax put his helmet, and his riding glasses on.

Jax nodded his head at Opie as he saw him, and Lyla walk towards Lyla's car. Jax started up his bike and turned towards Happy.

"Ready?" He asked as Happy started up his bike.

"Ready prez." Happy said as Jax sped out of the parking lot with Happy closely following behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax walked into Saint Thomas hospital with Happy flanking him as he walked down the long hallway stopping at a door. He was about to knock when the door opened revealing a surprised face.

"Mr. Teller." Margaret the hospital administrator said as she gave him a confused look. "Tara doesn't work here anymore." Margaret said as she crossed her arms.

"I know I'm here for Presley." Jax said as Margaret's eyes darkened.

"What business do you have with her." She hissed as she glared at Jax.

Jax was about to answer when a sweet voice beat him to it.

"It's okay Margaret we have an appointment." Presley said as she peaked out of her office and gave Jax a confused look.

"Yeah so if you would excuse us." Jax said as he glared at Margaret and Happy chuckled.

Margaret stood there dumbfounded but then turned towards Presley.

"Don't forget you have a surgery at 11." Margaret said as Presley nodded her head.

Margaret sighed as she moved out into the hallway letting Jax and Happy walk into the room. Presley smiled at her boss then closed her door. She looked at the guys with a confused look. Happy held up his hands pointing at Jax to which Presley looked at.

"Are you okay?" Presley asked as she gave Jax a quick look over looking for any sign of him being in pain or uncomfortable.

"I'm good darling. I was wondering if you got a second to talk." Jax said as he looked her up and down.

She looked absolutely gorgeous with her tight jeans and blue fitted t-shirt with her white doctor's coat over top. He looked at her badge that was on her pocket finally getting her full name _**Presley Ann Kinsley.**_

"Sure" She said as she put down her file that she was holding Jax turned and looked at Happy.

"Give me a few Hap, alright." Jax said as Happy looked Presley up and down looking for any sign of danger.

"It's alright bro I'll holler if I need you." Jax said as he patted Happy on the shoulder.

Happy nodded as he opened the door and slowly closed it behind him. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed watching people walking up and down the hallway.

"Would you like to sit?" Presley asked as she pointed to the same couch she made him lay on last night to patch him up.

He mumbled a thanks as he sat down. She grabbed her rolling desk chair pushing it over to Jax as she sat down across from him. Her palms felt sweaty and for some reason her heart was racing so hard she swore you could see it from her shirt like in the cartoons. She took a deep breath and looked up at Jax noticing he was watching her to which she blushed.

"So, um what's up?" She finally asked after two minutes of them staring at each other.

"I just wanted to say thanks for last night." Jax said as he watched her closely.

He could tell she was nervous. He smiled a smug smile knowing he was the reason why she was so nervous.

"Oh, uh it's no problem really." She said as she looked at Jax to which he raised his eye brows.

"It's kind of my job." She joked as Jax smirked.

"Yeah but leaving it off the books I really appreciate that." Jax said as he looked at her. She smiled as she pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"You needed help. I wasn't about to leave you in the cold." She said as she looked at Jax with concern in her eyes. They stayed silent for a few more minutes as they stared at each other again.

"So, I never seen you around before." Jax said as he stretched out his leg and she chuckled.

"If you wanted to know more about me all you have to do is ask." She said as she smirked. Jax chuckled at her snarky attitude.

"But I just moved here from Massachusetts with Odin." Presley said as she crossed her legs.

"Odin?" Jax asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"My pit-bull." Presley chuckled as he smiled.

"Nice" Jax said as he smiled he then gave her a look over.

"You seem a little too young to be a bad ass doctor." Jax said as he stood up looking around her office.

Seeing all the awards on the wall. She chuckled as she stood up following him as he stopped in front of the Madeline Amy Sweeney Award for Civilian Bravery in Massachusetts.

"I was a bit of an overachiever when I was a kid." She replied as she saw Jax touch the award.

"I got that walking home from a restaurant job I had during the night." She said as she stood behind him and he turned to look at her.

"A young kid was speeding in and out of traffic he was drunk and struck a family of four in a black SUV. Hit them pretty hard causing the car to flip ten times rolling down a ditch and catching fire." Presley said as Jax looked at her.

"I saved the mom and two kids and then went back for the father." Presley said as she half smiled.

"When I went back for him the whole car was almost engulfed in smoke and flames. He kept yelling at me to leave him as long as his family was safe. The smoke was super heavy, but I grew up with a firefighter dad and brother, so, I knew how to handle the smoke." Presley said as she chuckled.

"I pulled him from the car and in return I got this." Presley said as she held up her scarred palms.

Jax looked at her with surprise. He grabbed her hands as he traced the scars. Why didn't he notice her hands last night? He swore they felt so soft last night. That doesn't make sense for all the scars she had on them. Her hands should have felt rough.

"I was also in med school during the day at the time. My professor heard about me saving their lives and put my name in for an internship at Massachusetts General Hospital. I got accepted and a one-year internship turned into a five-year job." Presley said as she smiled as she walked towards Jax.

"Never mind I take it back." Jax said as Presley gave him a confused look as his phone started to ring.

"You **are** a badass doctor." He chuckled as she threw her head back laughing as he flipped open his phone seeing it was Chibs.

"What's up bro?" Jax said as his heart fluttered to the sound of her laugh.

"Your old lady is here." Chibs' Scottish accent flowed through the phone Jax sighed as he looked at Presley.

"On my way." Jax said as he flipped the phone shut and looked at Presley.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jax asked as Presley raised her eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked as Jax smirked.

"Maybe" He said as he slides his phone back into his pocket.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Presley said as she crossed her arms as her office phone beeped.

"Maybe" Jax said as he smirked at her and flashed her a sexy smile as a voice filled the room.

"Doctor Kinsley sorry to bother you but your father is on line 1. Did you want me to take a message?" A voice filled the room. Presley walked towards the phone.

"No, I'll take it thank you Alli." Presley said as she hit the button for line one, picking up the phone.

"Hey dad give me one second okay." Presley spoke to the phone.

She waited a second then put it on hold. Presley turned and stared at Jax. To which he laughed as he opened the door to see Happy waiting for him. He turned and looked at Presley.

"So tonight." He asked her as she smiled a cocky smile.

"Maybe" She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Normally she would tell guys to fuck off who were hitting on her. Especially ones who had girlfriends. Something with Jax was different somehow.

"I'll be here at 7 with my bike if you're not outside waiting then I know that's your way of saying fuck off." Jax called over his shoulder. As he walked out of the room he heard Presley laugh then pick up her phone talking to her father.

"Where to prez." Happy said as he followed Jax out of the hospital.

"Time to deal with crazy." Jax said as Happy chuckled knowing he was referring to Tara.

"Oh, I love some good drama." Happy smirked as Jax rolled his eyes as he started up his bike putting his helmet on.

"She's hot." Happy said as he started up his bike Jax turned and looked at him.

"Huh, who?" Jax asked as he put on his riding glasses.

"Doctor hottie." Happy said as he nodded towards the hospital to which Jax smirked.

"Yeah she is." Jax said as he chuckled as he put up his kickstand and sped out of the parking lot.

Happy following him as he raced towards the garage. He doesn't know what it is but there's something different about this girl. Maybe it's because she doesn't seem anything like his old lady. Maybe it's because he hasn't had sex in over six months and he's going crazy. Who knows but Jax was going to find out more about this girl and why he couldn't get her off his mind?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tara sighed as she sat at the picnic table waiting for Jax to come back from his run so they could talk.

She didn't expect him to find out about her accepting the job in Denver until she took Abel and left. She had everything planned out. She was going to lie and tell him she was going to drop off Abel at Gemma's. Then go to work but in reality all of their bags would be packed in the trunk the night before.

She would head straight to the airport. What led to this? It all started a few years ago when shit started to go downhill. Abel was kidnapped by some crazy Irish dude she patched up. Everyone blamed her for not protecting Abel but at the time she was pregnant and didn't want to do anything to cause harm to her baby. Don't get her wrong she loved Abel, but he wasn't hers. He belonged to some junkie whore.

Then, to make matters worse Jax went to Belfast after finding out that's where the Irish prick took Abel. Leaving Tara and his unborn child behind. Let's not forget about her getting kidnapped and losing her baby to which Jax blamed her for. He never said he blamed her, but she knew he did she could see it in his eyes.

He hated her for losing his son. Let's not forget about Jax spending 13 months in jail with the club for shooting up a church that was caught on camera. That was probably Tara's breaking point. The 13 months away from Jax, she thought she could handle this life, but she was so wrong.

That's what she told her boss Margaret as she broke down in her office begging for a way out and this is where Denver fits in. A month before Jax got released she got a job offer for a Chief Pediatric Attending surgeon in Denver. She thought about it for two months. She decided to take it when the club started to change.

Jax and Clay were fighting pretty much every day. Then of course there's the part where Clay tried to kill her by having some Mexicans kidnap her while she was at the park with Abel. Good thing Jax was there and saved her before any damage was done to her. It just seems ever since she started to get involved with Jax Teller her life and career were going down the drain. She needed to get out before it was too late, and she ended up dead.

Tara took a deep breath as she heard bikes in the distance.

_Oh and of course there's Matt. A guy who was interning at Saint Thomas from Denver General Hospital. Tara smiled as she thought of Matt. It started off as friendly but when Jax became President he changed. He cared more about the club and less about her. With Matt she felt that she actually meant something to someone. With Jax she just felt like a nanny._

Tara was brought out of her thoughts as Jax and Happy pulled in and parked their bikes. Everyone walked out. Jax walked up to Tara and raised his eyebrow seeing her sit outside.

"Gemma wouldn't let me in the clubhouse." Tara said as she rolled her eyes as Chibs walked over to him just as Opie and Lyla pulled into the garage.

"Great the porn star is here." Tara mumbled as Jax gave her a dirty look to which Tara sighed as she stood up.

"Hey everyone is here and in church waiting." Chibs said as he hugged Jax. Jax nodded and looked at Tara.

"Give me ten minutes." Jax said to Chibs as they both looked at Tara as Opie and Lyla walked up to them.

"Hey Tara." Lyla smiled as Tara mumbled a hi. Then turned her head. Which caused Lyla to throw Opie a glare.

"Come on guys lets go inside." Chibs said as he wrapped his arms around Lyla.

She smiled as Opie and Happy followed after them closing the door. Jax sighed as he leaned against the wall with his foot bent onto the wall as support as he took out a cigarette lighting it up. He closed his eyes until he heard Tara talk.

"You're not talking to me now." Tara hissed as Jax opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I got nothing to say." Jax said as he took a drag.

"You're the one who needs to do the talking." Jackson said as he closed his eyes and saw green eyes.

"You already know everything." Tara whispered as she looked at him with a sad face. Jax opened his eyes causing the green eyes to disappear as he took another pull from his cigarette.

"Do I?" Jax asked her as he looked at her blank face as she stared silent.

"All I want to know, is why." Jax sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Jax." Tara whispered as Jax's eyes darkened.

"That's not an answer." Jax hissed at her as she frowned.

"I couldn't do it anymore Jax." Tara sighed as she tugged at her hair.

"What? Me or Charming?" Jax asked as he took another drag and she frowned at him.

"Both" She answered as she looked down towards the pavement. Jax looked at her and frowned. Just because he was pissed off and hurt doesn't mean he didn't love her.

"Who is Matt?" Jax asked as he closed his eyes. He couldn't look her in the eyes when hearing her answer.

"Wha-how?" She stuttered as she looked at him. His eyes were closed but she could see the hurt in his jaw.

"News gets around Tara." Jax whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

His eyes started to water but he held in his emotions as he took his last pull from his cigarette.

"I came to see you last week and bring you lunch. I caught you and him in your office kissing." Jax sighed as Tara had her mouth opened.

"You knew about us." Tara said as she showed him pity.

"For a full week." Jax said as he kicked himself off the wall checking his watch.

"A whole week and you didn't have the balls to tell me. Then I find out yesterday you quit." Jax growled as he looked at her.

"Let me guess, to run away with him right?" Jax asked as Tara opened her mouth but then closed it as she had nothing to say which pissed Jax off.

"Leave Tara and never fucking come back." Jax said as he flicked his cigarette bud on the ground and walked towards the clubhouse door.

"Can I say good bye to Abel" Tara whispered which made Jax stop in his tracks.

"No" Jax said as he opened the door then turned towards her.

"Stay away from me, my clubhouse, and my son." Jax said as he looked her up and down to see she was crying.

"I hope it was all worth it Dr Knowles." Jax said as he turned his heel and walked into the clubhouse slamming the door behind him.

Everyone turned towards Jax and saw his blank face

"Church" Jax called out as he looked at Clay with disgust.

He put his phone in a box that was sitting on the bar as he walked by. He went into church and sat down at the head of the table.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax pulled up out front of Saint Thomas. He parked his bike and turned it off leaning against it as he checked his watch 6:59. He heard the doors slide open and out walked Presley to which he smirked.

"I didn't think you had the balls." Jax chuckled as he leaned against his bike smirking at Presley.

"I got off of work early." Presley replied as she shrugged her shoulders which caused Jax to laugh.

"Follow me to my house." Presley said as she walked to her SUV which caused Jax's dick to twitch.

"Damn babe I didn't think we were moving that fast but shit." Jax said as he raised his eye brow and Presley rolled her eyes.

"I got to let my dog out and change, these heels are killing me." She replied as she unlocked her car and got into it.

Jax chuckled as he sat back down on his bike and followed her out of the parking lot and down a couple side roads to her house. He watched her pull into the drive way and he pulled behind her shutting off his engine.

"Nice house." Jax said as he looked at the cottage like house.

"It's comfy." She replied as she smiled and Jax chuckled as he followed her to the door.

She unlocked the door and heard barking and nails hitting the hardwood floor. Jax cursed as the pit-bull ran towards him.

"Odin sit." Presley commanded as the pit-bull stopped and looked at her. She smiled as she patted his head and he wagged his tail.

"He won't bite unless I tell him too." Presley called over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. The dog and Jax stared down each other.

"Nice to know." Jax whispered as the dog puffed out his chest and Jax chuckled.

"Odin come eat." Presley called from the kitchen as the dog looked at Jax one last time then trotted into the kitchen, wagging his tail at the fresh food waiting for him in his bowl.

"Have a seat. I have beer if you want one. I just need to change really fast." Presley said as she kissed Odin on the forehead then left the kitchen leaving Jax and the dog alone.

Jax watched the dog as he huffed his food down then started to drink water.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Jax asked the dog as the dog shot his head up and gave him a sideways glance.

"Not much of a talker huh." Jax said as the dog growled and Jax chuckled as he heard shoes hitting the hardwood floor.

He looked towards the door and felt his breath being taken away as he stared at Presley. Her long hair was wavy from being in a bun. She is wearing ripped jeans with holes in the knees and a white t-shirt and white sneakers.

"Is this okay?" Presley asked as she tugged at her fitted white tee.

"It's perfect." Jax whispered as he looked her up and down smiling.

"Ready?" He asked as she opened the back door letting Odin out to go to the bathroom real fast.

"Where are you taking me?" Presley asked as Odin came back in.

Presley locked the back door as she grabbed her purse sliding it over her shoulder.

"Food babe I haven't eaten all day." Jax said as he walked to the front door with her following behind him. Presley turned and patted Odin on the head.

"I'll be home soon bud protect the house okay." Presley said as Odin wagged his tail.

She gave him a kiss then closed the front door behind her locking it. Jax walked towards his bike taking off his hoodie as he handed it to her.

"it gets cold riding." Jax said to her as he also handed her a helmet.

She smiled as she saw he was wearing a blue flannel with his kutte over the top of it. She took the hoodie zipping it up and then taking the helmet putting it on.

"Ever been on a bike before?" Jax asked as he sat down starting up the bike.

"Never" Presley replied.

"My dad would kill me." She said as she stared at Jax and he smirked.

"Well daddy isn't here so hop on and hold tight." He said as he patted the seat behind him. She got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Jax's waist.

"Tighter babe I like to go fast." Jax flirted and chuckled when he saw her roll her eyes in the mirror. She tightens her grip on Jax as he kicked the kickstand up then backed out of the driveway.

"Do you like wings." Jax asked her as he backed out her driveway

"What about beer don't forget the beer." Presley said as Jax smiled at her and turned towards her.

"My type of girl." Jax said which caused her to blush. Jax smiled as they raced down the highway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax and Presley were laughing as they sat in a booth at a restaurant. Sitting across from each other eating wings and drinking beer. They were trash talking each other.

"So pretty boy wanna tell me about Tara." Presley said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Pretty boy?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow and she nodded which caused him to roll his eyes.

"Isn't anything to tell." He said as he took a sip of his beer. He saw Alverez walk into the restaurant with his wife and his VP.

"Oh really." Presley asked as she stared at him as Alverez walked towards his table.

"Jax good to see you." Alverez said as Jax stood up and they hugged.

"You too bro." Jax said as he nodded at Alverez's wife and fist pumped his VP.

"Don't mean to intrude but do you think we can catch up tomorrow got some shit I want to swing by you." Alverez said as he nodded his head in respect to Presley and she half smiled in return.

"Yeah I'll call you later and well set up a time and place." Jax said as they hugged and said there good byes.

Jax sat back down and looked at Presley and sighed.

"We dated for a couple years, shit turned sour." Jax said as the waitress brought them there third round of wings and more beer.

"I'm sorry." Presley said as she finished her second beer then taking a sip from her fresh one.

"Look I loved her, but she cheated and lied. So it's over between us." Jax said as he looked at Presley's gorgeous face.

"Okay" Presley said as she nodded her head then looked down at her beer. She sighed then looked back up to see Jax watching her.

"Look I just don't want to get involved with you if I got to worry about another girl being in the picture." Presley said but as soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to punch herself in the face.

I_nvolved? Damn it Presley you're getting a head of yourself_ she thought. She looked at Jax hoping he didn't catch what she said. Of course, he did because he dropped the wing he was eating and looked at her. _Way to go Pres._ She sighed as she stared down at her food.

"Presley" Jax said as he wiped off his hands on a napkin waiting for her to look at him, but she didn't.

"Pres." Jax said which caused her to look up. No one ever called her by her nickname. It was weird hearing it come from his lips. She wasn't complaining.

"Look what ever this shit is between us or whatever it's going to be, you don't have to worry about Tara. She isn't in the picture anymore." Jax said which caused her to roll her eyes and Jax smirked at the sass he felt coming from her.

"I promise." He chuckled as she looked into his eyes but sighed and nodded. Jax rolled his eyes and scooted over in the booth.

"Why don't you come sit next to this pretty boy." Jax said as he smirked. Presley smiled as he patted the seat.

"Come on I don't bite-unless you like that shit." He said as he raised his eye brow and she rolled her eyes.

She got up and scooted into his side of the booth. Jax smiled and threw his arm around her shoulders as he turned and gave her a serious look.

"Look there's a lot of shit we don't know about each other. Shit that we still need to learn. One thing is for sure I'm digging your vibe." Jax said as he lifted her chin up and she smiled.

"I guess I'm digging yours too." She said as she sighed. He poked her side causing her to giggle.

"But seriously babe there's a lot of shit you don't know about me. I'm sure people at your job are going to tell you." Jax said as he looked at her.

"Like what." She said as he stayed quite.

"That you're an outlaw biker and president to a biker gang that most people stay clear of." Presley said as Jax raised his eyebrow.

"Or that you're a man whore and I should stay clear from you because you'll hurt me and use me." She asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Margaret just loves me." Jax said as he took a sip of his beer and Presley chuckled but then turned and faced him.

"I don't care about other people's opinions about you Jax." Presley said as she looked at him with a serious face.

"Why is that?" He asked as he picked up a wing.

"Because all that matters is my opinion." She said which caused him to drop his wing in shock. She chuckled as she picked it up to take a bite of it.

"There's a lot you don't know about me either Jax." She said as she picked up her beer as he looked at her.

"I don't care if the whole damn town hates you." She said as she took a sip of beer.

"Some do." Jax replied to which Presley just rolled her eyes.

"All that matters is if I do." She said to which Jax smiled.

"There's a lot of baggage that comes with me babe." Jax said as he looked at her waiting for her to say something.

All she did was shrug her shoulders. Jax smiled as he pulled her closer to his chest as she was eating her wings. He looked down at her with wing sauce on her face and smiled as he grabbed a napkin wiping it off. She chuckled and blushed. God he loved her blush.

**A/N: End of chapter two. Hope you like it? Don't worry you'll hear more from the club and see more from the club soon. I promise. Until next Sunday.**

**xoxoxo hardy101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finding Something True**

Jax Teller sat at the head of the table as all the club members were discussing upcoming business changes for the club. He tried to pay attention, but his mind was somewhere else.

It's been a week since Tara left Charming. Leaving him and his son behind for a better life with another guy. It still stung every time he comes home from work to an empty house and an empty bed.

He loved Tara. He's loved her since they were kids. He knew bringing her into this life was a bad idea. He thought she could handle it and he thought the love they had for each other would be enough.

After all these years he finally figured out that the whole love bullshit was a one-way street. Tara never could handle a one-way street. He's actually surprised she stuck around this long.

Jax sighed as he fixed his focus on Clay who sat at the end of the table. Since getting out of prison last year he learned a lot about Clay. Like how he's the reason why his father John Teller is dead. Jax's eyes darkened as he glared at Clay. Clay has done nothing but hurt his family.

Killing his father just so he could sit at the head of the table. For kidnapping and almost killing Tara. Just because she found out the truth before anyone else did. Clay killed Piney. Opie's father and John's best friend. All because Tara went to him with the information and Piney black mailed him.

Clay put his hands on his mother, Gemma almost killing her. He has hurt this club and his family more then he could count but he couldn't kill him. As much as he would love to kill Clay he couldn't ….YET but Clay knows his time is almost up. Voices brought Jax back as he looked around to see Opie and Tig fighting like usual. Jax sighed as he closed his eyes for a second.

Thinking about the bright green eyes he longed to see. It's been almost a week and a half since he's last seen or talked to Presley. They both have been super busy with her working all day and him dealing with club bullshit. He missed her. He missed hearing her laugh and just being around her calm nature.

"Tig why are you fighting this so much?" Jax asked as he heard Opie and Tig raising their voices.

Everyone got quite as they heard their president speak. His first sentence since the meeting started.

"I just don't agree getting in bed with Nero." Tig sat as he leaned back into his seat staring at Jax.

"Why not, it could help the club big time." Juice asked as Bobby nodded agreeing with him.

"We have the gun business and the coke business. We don't need to get into bed with a stranger, whose banging your mom to keep money in our pockets." Clay hissed as he backed Tig up. Jax smirked as he saw how pissed off Clay was.

"That is the exact reason why we need to get into bed with Nero." Opie hissed back at Clay as Clay glared at him.

The yelling started again. Jax sighed as he felt his head starting to pound from all the bullshit and stress he has been dealing with.

"Look, Nero owns a legit escort business." Jax said shutting everyone up.

"It's a legit income that we will have on the books to cover up our other business. We will own 50% with Nero, and our girls who we have left over from our porn business. They already agreed to join and help out. It's a good thing for this club." Jax said as Opie nodded his head.

"Lyla will be in charge of the girls and will handle all the books." Jax said as Clay rolled his eyes.

"I think it's a bad and stupid idea." Clay said as Tig nodded his head. Jax looked at his watch and roll his eyes.

"Put it to a vote prez." Chibs called out as everyone nodded agreeing with Chibs.

"Alright. All in favor for getting in bed with Nero and bettering our future with a legit business." Jax said as he took a breath.

"Aye" Jax said as he went around the room. Chibs, Happy, Juice, Kozik, Opie, dirty Phil and Rat all voted yes. Clay and Tig opposed it. Opie smirked as Jax chuckled.

"It passes." Jax said as the guys cheered.

"Everybody loves pussy." Opie said as he smirked, and the guys chuckled.

"I know I do." Happy said as he licked his lips.

"I second that." Juice said as Jax laughed and smacked the gavel down on the table. Dismissing the meeting as everyone stood leaving the room with only Jax, Opie and Clay left.

"I still think this a bad move prez." Clay hissed as he glared at Jax.

"Yeah well lucky for us we don't give a fuck about your opinion." Opie growled as he stared down Clay.

Jax took a step forward putting his hand on Opie's shoulder to calm him down.

"Leave" Jax told Clay as he nodded towards the door,

Clay frowned as he walked out of the room closing the doors behind him.

"He needs to die." Opie hissed as he walked towards the windows. Looking out of them towards the bar to see Clay sitting down on a stool next to Tig.

"He will bro." Jax said as he patted Opie on the shoulder.

"When Jax." Opie hissed as Jax opened the door.

"As soon as the deal with the cartel is done." Jax said as he took a step out of the room but stopped and turned around facing a pissed off Opie.

"You'll be the one to do it VP." Jax said as he walked towards the pool table grabbing his phone as he walked towards Chibs.

"I'm going for a ride." Jax said as he patted Chibs on the back. Chibs nodded then looked at Happy.

"Shouldn't be riding alone." Chibs said as he stood up after downing a shot.

"I'll take Hap." Jax said as Happy stood up when he heard his name.

"Need you to keep an eye on our VP." Jax nodded as they watched Opie walk towards the bar grabbing a whole bottle of jack.

Taking it with him to one of the back rooms. Chibs nodded as he sat down next to Juice as he took another shot.

"Let's go Hap." Jax said as he walked out of the club house with Happy following behind him.

He walked towards his bike and sat down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother staring at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she watched him put on his riding glasses and helmet.

"For a ride ma." Jax answered as Gemma put her hand on her hips.

"Does this have anything to do with a woman?" Gemma asked as Jax raised his eyebrow.

"Some doctor called the garage looking for you the other day." Gemma said as Jax frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me." Jax hissed as he started up his bike. His mother gave him a dirty look and hissed.

"Tara has only been gone for a week and you're already bedding some whore." Gemma growled as Jax felt his blood began to boil.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"She's not a whore." Jax hissed at his mother and he put up the kickstand speeding out of the parking lot with Happy following behind him.

Jax and Happy walked into Saint Thomas and automatically he started looking around for Presley. It took him a second, but he finally found her talking to two other women and looking at a folder. They were all wearing scrubs.

It was like she felt him there because as soon as Jax caught wind of her she looked up from her folder and their eyes connected. She pulled her surgical cap off. Smiling walking over to Jax.

As soon as she was right in front of him she stood up on her tippy toes and throwing her arms around his neck she launched herself at him. Jax smiled as he held on to her inhaling her smell as he closed his eyes. After what felt like hours Jax opened his eyes and looking around he chuckled to see everyone staring at them.

"Everyone's staring babe." Jax said as Presley still had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care." She mumbled into his shoulder as he laughed.

"I missed you." She mumbled to him and he felt his heart starting to race.

"I miss you too Pres." Jax said as they pulled apart. "That's why I'm here." He said as he saw her boss glaring daggers at her.

"Dr Kinsley I need you to sign this." Margaret her bossed hissed as Presley sighed.

"What time do you get off?" Jax asked as he saw Happy smirking at him as she walked towards her boss taking the folder from her hands.

"Now actually, and I don't come back in until Tuesday." Presley smiled a wide smile as she signed the folder and handing it back to her boss.

"Good I wanted you to meet someone tonight." Jax said as Presley raised her eyebrow.

"Let me guess." Presley said as she looked at him "Another angry ex." Presley joked as Jax rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He said as she threw her head back laughing.

"You can either come over to my place or we can come to yours." Jax said as Presley threw her cap away in the trash.

"Mine would be better. Odin hasn't been very happy with me because of the number of hours I've been working." Presley said as she rolled her eyes and Jax laughed.

"I can even make dinner." Presley said as she smiled and Jax smiled back.

"Damn Dr Kinsley you sure do know a way into a man's heart." Jax joked as she smirked at him.

"What time?" she asked as she saw Happy staring at her.

"7" Jax replied as his phone started to ring looking at it he saw it was the cartel.

"Give me a second." Jax nodded at his phone and Presley nodded her head.

Jax flipped up the phone open walking away with it.

"Yeah" Jax answered as he saw Happy watching him.

"We need a meet." Romeo's raspy voice filled Jax's ear.

"When?" Jax asked as he was staring at Presley.

"Now" Romeo replied as Jax sighed.

"Same place like always?" Jax asked as a group of young girls walked passed him flashing there smiles.

"Yeah and remember only your VP." Romeo said as he hung up and started to walk back over to Happy and Presley.

"So, what are you his body guard or something?" Jax heard Presley ask as he chuckled to himself.

"Something like that." Happy's raspy voice replied as he saw Jax walking back to him.

"Call Op tell him to meet us here now. We got to go handle some things." Jax told Happy as he avoided saying the drug cartel's name. Happy nodded as he walked away taking his phone out.

"You okay?" Presley asked as she saw Jax's blank face.

"Just business bullshit." Jax said as Presley sighed knowing he was keeping shit from her. She looked at her watch and turned towards Jax.

"I need to get changed and then go to the grocery store." Presley said as Jax nodded.

"Anything special you want." Presley asked him.

"Grape Juice and chicken." Jax said as she looked at him raising her eyebrows. Jax shrugged his shoulders as Happy joined the conversation.

"Opie's on his way prez." Happy said as Jax nodded. Jax pulled Presley into his arms. Holding her as he inhaled her sweet strawberry mango scent.

"See you tonight babe." Jax said as he pulled away from her.

She smiled as she walked down the hallway towards her office. Jax turned to see Happy smirking at him.

"Going to introduce her to the little monster tonight?" Happy asked as Jax chuckled and nodded his head.

"Guess that means no sex for you." Happy said as Jax rolled his eyes.

"Shut up shithead." Jax said as he lightly punched Happy on the shoulder making Happy laugh.

They walked outside and towards their bikes. Just as they sat down Opie pulled in the parking lot.

"What's up?" Opie asked Jax as Jax slid on his riding glasses.

"Cartel wants a meet." Was all Jax said.

He started up his bike, racing out of the parking lot with Opie and Happy flanking him.

0-0-0-0-0

Jax, Opie and Happy pulled up at the meet. They saw the gray Hummer waiting for them with Romeo and Luis standing in front of it. Jax parked his bike as he got off and left his helmet and glasses on the seat.

"Keep watch Hap." Jax called over his shoulder as Opie followed him to the Hummer.

"Jax, Opie good to see you." Romeo said as they all shook hands.

"What's up Romeo?" Opie asked as he looked around looking for any type of set up.

"We just wanted to make sure everything is going to plan with the Irish." Luis answered as Jax looked at him raising his eyebrow.

"What's wrong Luis don't trust us?" Jax asked as Romeo looked at him.

"We're the feds son we don't trust anyone." Romeo said as Opie rolled his eyes.

"Everything is going according to plan Romeo. We meet with the Irish next week for the first shipment." Jax answered as his phone beeped.

He pulled it out seeing it was Chibs. Jax looked at Opie.

"See what he wants." Jax told Opie as Opie nodded and walked away pulling his phone out.

"We need this deal to work Jackson." Romeo hissed as Jax glared at him.

"You know that whole trust bullshit you keep spitting every time we meet." Jax said as Opie walked back up him.

"It works both ways brotha." Jax replied as he looked at Opie.

"Tyler and his crew showed up at the garage. Phil and Rat wouldn't let them through the gate." Opie said as Jax cursed.

"What they want." Jax said as he looked at Opie.

"Wouldn't say, just that they needed to talk to you." Opie said as Jax sighed.

"Shit okay." Jax said as he looked at Romeo.

"We done here?" Jax asked Romeo and Luis.

"For now, Mr. Teller." Romeo said as Jax turned on his heels and walked towards his bike.

"We'll be in contact soon." Luis called out to Jax as he sat down on his bike.

"Can't wait. I sure do love our romantic talks guys." Jax said with a smirk. Opie and Happy chuckled as they speed out of the dirt pathway and down the highway to Charming.

Jax, Opie and Happy pulled up to the garage to see the gates closed and saw two tinted black cars parked in front of it with Chibs and Tig standing out front with their arms crossed. When Jax parked his bike, he saw Tyler step out of the car with his hands up.

"It's a friendly visit Jax." Tyler said as he saw Happy and Opie have their hands on their guns.

"Really?" Jax asked as he stared down Tyler and chuckled.

"Showing up to my clubhouse unannounced is a friendly visit?" Jax asked as he walked and stood next to Chibs with Opie and Happy flanking him.

"Look I'm just here to let you know the shit that went down a few weeks ago wasn't my crew." Tyler said as he leaned against his car.

"Really?" Opie asked as he stared at the tinted cars.

"The bitches who cut Jax off and shot at us were in tinted cars and black." Chibs said in his Scottish accent. Domm, Tyler's number two rolled his eyes.

"Hate to break it to you scotty but we aren't the only niggas in Charming." Domm hissed as he made his way towards Chibs, but Tyler stood in front of him and glared at him. He sighed as he turned and faced Jax.

"Look Jax, me and my crew weren't in town when that shit went down." Tyler said as Jax looked at him.

"I swear." Tyler said as he held up his hands.

"We got no beef with you white boys." Tyler said as he looked Jax in the eyes. Jax just sighed and looked at him.

"It's all good brotha." Jax said as Chibs and Opie looked at him and Tyler's sighed.

"No hard feelings." Tyler said as he looked at Chibs. Chibs glared but sighed when Jax looked at him.

"Yeah" Chibs hissed as he turned his head.

"Sorry for showing up unannounced." Tyler said as he looked up seeing two prospects with sniper rifles pointing down at them.

"Big dude and his butt buddy wouldn't let us in." Tyler said to Jax and Jax chuckled.

"Just be lucky they didn't shoot you." Tig said as Tyler looked at him and Tig shrugged his shoulders.

"Our boys are trained to shoot first and ask questions later." Tig said as Tyler looked at his crew then turned back to Jax.

"Got a second?" Tyler asked as he nodded down the street.

Jax looked at him but nodded his head as he followed Tyler down the street with Happy and Domm following behind them.

"Pope called me." Tyler said as Jax stopped walking and turned towards him.

"What does he want." Jax hissed.

"Wants to set up a meet with you." Tyler said as Jax turned and looked at Happy.

"When" Jax sighed as he pulled out his phone checking the time.

"Two weeks." Tyler said as Jax raised his eyebrow.

"He's on vacation." Tyler said as he rolled his eyes and Jax chuckled.

"Just let me know" Jax said as he and Tyler hugged and made their way back to their crew.

"Will do bro." Tyler said as he shook hands with Opie. Then got into his car. He and his crew drove away.

"What was that about?" Opie asked as he watched the tinted cars disappear and the gates to the parking lot opened.

"Pope wants a meet." Jax whispered to Opie as he saw Tig staring at them.

"Shit" Opie said as Jax sat back down on his bike.

"When?" Opie asked as Jax started up his bike.

"Two weeks." Jax said as he put the kick stand up and pulled into the parking lot backing his bike up and taking off his helmet.

"What does he want?" Opie asked as he just got done parking his bike.

"I don't know." Jax sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

He saw his mom pull up with Abel in the back seat. He turned and saw the worried glance Opie gave him.

"We'll be alright brotha." Jax said as he patted Opie on the back as he walked up to his mom.

"Hey baby." Gemma smiled as she got out of the car as Jax grabbed Abel from his car seat.

"What's up little man." Jax said as he put his son down and watched him running towards the swing set.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?" Jax asked his mom as she frowned.

"I walked out." Gemma said as Jax looked at her.

"We were waiting for two hours and they never called us in." Gemma said as Jax sighed.

"We're going to have to find him a new doctor." Jax sighed as Gemma nodded her head. She grabbed groceries from the back seat. Jax took three bags and she took one.

"I need a favor." Jax said as him and Gemma walked towards the clubhouse.

"Anything" Gemma said as they walked inside and into the kitchen sitting the bags on the counter.

"I need your car tonight." Jax said as he pulled out a bag of weed.

"For what?" Gemma asked as she started putting the food away and Jax lined the weed up in the paper.

"Me and Abel got shit to do tonight." Jax said as he licked the paper sealing the weed inside of it. He looked up to see his mom staring at him with a confused look.

"Tara took the car." Jax said as Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Of course, the bitch did." Gemma said as she walked towards her purse digging through it. She heard a lighter and smelled the smell of weed as she turned towards her son handing him the keys.

"Thanks ma." Jax said as he stood up giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jax slid the keys in his pocket as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the bar to see a bunch of crow eaters stocking up the bar with alcohol.

"Can I get you anything darling." A crow eater asked as she looked Jax up and down. By now everyone has heard that Tara and Jax broke up.

The only people who knew the truth were Opie and Chibs. They knew the full story. As for everyone else, they only know that Tara left Charming for good.

Ever since finding out that shit, crow eaters and sweet butts have been up Jax's ass every chance they get.

"I'm good." Jax said as he walked outside taking a hit from his blunt as he sat down on the picnic table keeping an eye on Abel who was being pushed by Chuckie on the swing.

"Yo" Jax heard Opie say as him and Chibs sat down at the picnic table with Jax

"What's up" Jax said as he took another hit then passed it to Opie.

"How you holding up bro." Opie asked as he took a hit then gave it to Chibs. Jax gave Opie a confused look as Chibs passed him back the blunt.

"With Tara leaving and shit." Opie asked as Jax sighed and turned back towards the swing.

"Sucks bro." Jax said as he took another hit then passed it.

"But I got other shit on my mind." Jax said as he heard Chibs chuckle.

"Like doctor hottie." Chibs asked as Jax chuckled.

"Hap told us." Opie said as Jax smirked.

"Of course he did." Jax said as the blunt was handed back to him.

"So, what's going on with that?" Opie asked his best friend.

"I don't know." Jax said as Opie raised his eye brow and Jax smirked. "We enjoy each other's company." Jax said as he passed the blunt and Chibs laughed.

"More like you enjoy her pussy." Chibs said as Opie laughed.

"Ain't like that." Jax said as Opie and Chibs looked at him.

"She's super dope but we're both super busy. We haven't had the chance to chill and talk about shit." Jax said as Chibs passed him the blunt.

"She knows about the club?" Opie asked as Abel came running to him.

"Daddy play." Abel asked as he tugged on his father's hand Jax chuckled as he gave the blunt to Opie.

"She knows of the club." Jax said as Opie and Chibs looked at each other.

"You plan on making her your old lady?" Opie asked as Jax was being pulled away from them by Abel.

"Don't know yet" Jax called out to the guys as they walked towards the swing set.

0-0-0-0-

Presley had music softly playing in the background as she had the chicken parmesan baking in the oven along with some homemade bread. She had a glass of wine sitting on the counter as she was finishing up her bake-less cheesecake.

She looked down at Odin who was sitting at her feet waiting for food to be dropped when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey dad." Presley said as she grabbed the cheesecake and sat it in the fridge.

"Guess what." Her dad said as Presley grabbed her glass of wine and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Chicken butt." Presley chuckled as her dad got silent for a second.

"Everything has been finalized." Her father said as Presley smiled.

"Does that mean?" Presley asked as she petted Odin.

"Yup I'm leaving Thursday. I should be in Charming by Friday afternoon." Her dad said as Presley saw the clock on her oven read 6:55.

"I'm so excited daddy." Presley cheered to her dad over the phone.

"Me too I can't wait to get away from Massachusetts." Her dad said as Presley chuckled.

"Are you going to stay here?" Presley asked as she finished her glass of wine. Standing up she walked to the counter and refilled her glass.

"I got my own house, it's two houses down from yours. I'll be close and can watch Odin while you're at work." Her dad said as she smiled.

"Will it be ready by Friday?" Presley asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Saturday morning." Her father replied as Presley heard someone pull into the drive way.

"Sweet, you can stay here Friday when you land. But, hey dad I have to go okay. I'll call you later." Presley said as she put the glass of wine down seeing Jax getting out of a SUV.

"Okay porkchop I'll send you my flight information." Her dad said as they hung up the phone.

Presley walked into the living room where a mirror sat and checked herself over. She had light makeup on. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She was wearing yoga pants and white fitted shirt. She took a deep breath and opened the door smiling.

"Nice truck." Presley said as she walked down the stairs and towards the SUV.

"Thanks, it's my mom's." Jax said as he pulled Presley in for a hug and she smiled at him.

She pulled away when she heard noises. She turned and saw a child in a car seat. She looked at Jax and he chuckled as he walked to the back seat opening the door and taking his son out of the car.

"Pres this is my son Abel." Jax said as Abel stared at Presley.

Presley smiled at Abel as he smiled back at her. He held out his arms to her. Jax chuckled as he handed Abel to Presley and he played with her cross neckless she was wearing.

"My kid loves the ladies." Jax chuckled as Presley smiled at him.

"He's adorable." Presley said as Abel rested his head on her shoulder still holding on to her neckless in his hand.

"Thanks babe." Jax said as Presley blushed. Jax pulled out flowers next to the car seat and smiled at Presley.

"Got you flowers." He said as she smiled him.

"A bad ass biker getting flowers?" Presley asked as she walked towards her door with Jax following her.

"Say it isn't so." She joked as Jax chuckled.

She opened the door and Odin came running towards her. Abel tightened his hold on Presley as Jax cursed forgetting that she had a dog.

"Odin sit." Presley commanded as Odin stopped and sat listening to her.

"He's a baby so be friendly." Presley said as Odin stared at Abel.

"It's okay Abel he's very friendly." Presley said as Abel looked at her.

"Look see." Presley said as she held out her hand and Odin licked it.

Abel looked at Jax then turned towards the dog as he slowly reached his hand down towards the dog. Odin sniffed his hand then licked it making Abel laugh and Jax smiled. Presley turned towards Jax and smiled.

"He loves kids." Presley said.

Abel wanted to be put down. Presley smiled as she put Abel down on the floor and Odin started to wag his tail. The oven timer beeped. Presley walked into the kitchen with Jax following her.

"It smells good babe." Jax said as he sat down on the chair and sighed.

He leaned back into the chair closing his eyes. Presley could tell he was stressed and tired. She didn't bother him as Abel and Odin came running into the kitchen with toys. Abel walked up to Presley and tugged on her pants as Presley was bent down taking out the food from the oven.

"What's up little man?" Presley asked as she sat the food on the counter top.

He handed her one of Odin toys. Presley chuckled as she took the toy throwing it. Odin chased after it and Abel chased after Odin.

"Long day?" Presley asked as she walked up to Jax and put her hand on Jax's shoulder.

He sighed as he opened his eyes and pulled Presley onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah babe." Jax said as he closed his eyes when he felt Presley running her hands through his hair.

"Why don't we eat, and we can relax and watch a movie." Presley suggested as Jax nodded his head as he reopened his eyes.

She got off his lap. He watched as she pretty much danced around the kitchen dishing out the food onto plates and pouring juice in a small glass for Abel. Then pouring soda in a glass for Jax. Jax stood up and walked into the living room looking for Abel only to find him and Odin laying down on the floor together.

"Come on you little monster it's time to eat." Jax said as he bent down picking up Abel and carrying him into the kitchen with Odin following behind them.

When he came back in, the table was all set up for dinner. Jax sat Abel down between him and Presley then took his seat.

"It looks great Pres." Jax said.

Presley handed him some bread then did the same with Abel. Abel smiled as he took the bread and started to munch on it. Jax went to grab Abel's plate to cut up spaghetti and chicken for him to eat but saw Presley already did it. He looked up at her as she sat a small glass of juice in front of Abel.

"You are doing great with him." Jax said as he dug into his plate.

"You think so?" Presley asked as she looked at him

"I hope I haven't overstepped any boundaries." Presley said as she blushed and Jax chuckled.

"Nah babe it's all good and it helps me a lot." Jax said as he took a sip from his cup seeing it was coke and not grape Juice he looked up at Presley not expecting that taste.

"I figured the juice was for Abel." Presley said as she smirked at Jax and Jax chuckled at her.

"How's work going?" Jax asked as he watched Abel dropping food on the floor for the dog.

"Busy" Presley sighed as she thought about how tired and busy she has been the past couple of weeks.

"Right now, I'm pretty much the only surgeon in my department." Presley said as she took a bite from her food.

"Damn babe that sucks." Jax said as he smiled at how comfortable Abel felt around Presley and her dog.

"I mean it's my job. This is what I signed up for it just sucks when everything falls on you good or bad." Presley said as Jax looked at her.

"I have a whole department depending on me and watching my every move so it's kind of stressful." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Jax nodded his head agreeing with her as he started to think of Sam Crow.

"My dad is moving out here Friday which I am super excited about." Presley said as she changed the subject.

"Nice, you really don't talk about your family much." Jax said as he looked at her and she frowned.

"My family is- complicated." Presley said as she looked down at her plate.

"Every family is complicated babe." Jax chuckled as Presley smiled a little as she stood up grabbing their plates and putting them in the sink.

"Is it just you and your dad?" Jax asked as he grabbed Abel's plate handing it to her as he cleaned off his face.

"No, I have an older brother who is married and expecting his first child. I also have a half-sister who is married with two kids." Presley answered as she put foil over the dish that held the chicken parm and spaghetti in.

"No mom?" Jax asked as Presley turned towards him and smirked.

"That's the complicated part." She said as she put the dish in the fridge. Jax put Abel down so he could run and play with the dog.

"Gotcha" He answered as he didn't want to push her.

"What about you?" Presley asked as she started to wash the dishes as Jax started to put the stuff on the table away.

"My dad died when I was 15." Jax said as Presley frowned.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as Jax nodded.

"I had a younger brother, but he died when he was a baby due to a heart condition." Jax said as Presley turned and face him.

"Well shit." Presley said as Jax half smiled.

"So, it's just me, little man, and my mom." Jax chuckled as Presley smiled.

Jax finished cleaning the table up then came and leaned against the counter as Presley was finishing up the dishes.

"So is Abel, Tara's?" Presley asked as Jax frowned.

"No, I was married before Tara and I got together." Jax said as Presley looked at him.

"My ex-wife was really into drugs. I thought she stopped when she got pregnant with him." Jax said as he saw Abel and Odin running back and forth in the living room.

"I thought wrong." Jax said as he tugged at his hair.

"She od'd when she was six months pregnant with him, almost killing him and herself." Jax said as Presley turned off the water.

"Jesus" Presley said as she looked at Jax.

"He ended up surviving but he has heart problems now." Jax said as Presley frowned.

"What about your ex-wife?" Presley asked as Jax's eyes darkened.

"After she woke up I made her go to rehab. I heard she only lasted a week before they kicked her out because she was caught with drugs." Jax hissed as Presley stayed silent.

"So, I divorced her and got full custody of Abel." Jax said as Presley half smiled.

"That's good." Presley said as Jax nodded his head and looked at her.

"So how about that movie?" He asked as she chuckled.

The rest of the night was filled with peace and laughter. Abel ended up falling asleep on Presley's shoulder as Presley fell asleep on Jax's chest. Jax smiled as Odin was curled up next to him. He turned off the tv not caring what time it was as he leaned back into the couch closing his eyes as he pulled Presley and his son closer to him. And for the first time in a long time Jax didn't fall asleep alone.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. Stay tooned for chapter 4. **

**xoxo hardy101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fire In My Heart**

_RING RING RING _woke Jax up out of his sleep. He opened his eyes to see he was still on the couch with Presley asleep on his chest. Abel moved to where Odin was sleeping to cuddle with him.

"Shit" Jax cursed as his phone rang again waking up Presley and Odin.

"Yeah" Jax hissed into his phone as Presley looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Jackie boy we got a problem." Chibs voice echoed into the phone.

Jax sighed as he sat up on the couch. Presley got up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"What type of problem Chibs?" Jax hissed as Abel moved and Odin got up stretching and yawning.

The bathroom door opened. Presley called Odin to let him outside to go to the bathroom.

"Kozik lost our guns to a bunch of kids." Opie's voice hissed into the phone as he snatched the phone from Chibs.

"What the fuck do you mean he lost our guns." Jax growled as Presley walked back into the room with Odin following her. Jax cursed as he prayed she didn't just hear him yell that.

"Shit head got conned into playing some basketball against some kids and lost. The kids knocked him out taking the keys for the truck and driving away with our guns." Opie growled as Jax eyes darken.

Presley looked at him but then walked up the stairs leaving Jax and Abel in the living room.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Jax growled as he looked at his watch seeing it was 9 am.

"No bro meet us at Hap's aunt's house." Opie said as he hung up the phone.

Jax sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He heard footsteps and saw Presley walk into the room. Jax's breath caught as he saw what she was wearing. She brushed her hair making it wavy. She was wearing ripped up jeans and you could see pieces of a tattoo peeking out from the holes of the pants. She had on a tank top that showed her perfect cleavage and she had on sneakers.

"How much did you hear?" Jax asked her as she looked at him then walked into the kitchen. Jax sighed as he followed her into the kitchen to see her pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Just about the guns." Presley said, and he sighed. Abel walked into the kitchen yawning as he looked at Presley.

"Can I have something to eat pwease?" Abel asked as Presley smiled.

"Is captain crunch okay bud?" Presley asked as Abel's eyes light up. She chuckled as she took out a bowl, milk and the cereal.

"Look babe-" Jax started to say but Presley cut him off.

"I know you're an outlaw." Presley said as Jax looked at him.

"Which means I know you do some bad shit." She continued as Jax sighed. She put the bowl in front of Abel pouring it for him then giving him a spoon.

"Look what I'm trying to say is, whatever this is." She said as she pointed between herself and Jax. "Either you stop keeping shit from me or we stop this before it gets too serious." Presley said as Jax looked at her.

"There's some stuff you won't be able to handle Presley." Jax said as he grabbed the orange juice pouring himself a glass.

"Why don't you let me decide that." Presley said as she looked at him and his mouth tightened.

"The last person I let decide that, bailed on me." Jax hissed making Presley eyes darken for the first time.

"Well I'm not her." Presley hissed back as Abel finished his breakfast and Jax's phone beeped.

"I've heard that before." Jax said but he regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Presley glared at him. Jax sighed as he grabbed his cut putting it on over his flannel.

"Look I've got to go handle some shit." Jax said as Presley ignored him.

Grabbing the bowl from Abel and putting it in the sink. Presley grabbed her bag and grabbed Odin's leash making him wag his tail.

"K" She mumbled as Jax cursed and grabbed Abel's hand.

"Look I'll talk to you later okay." Jax said as Presley ignored him and smiled down at Abel.

"Bye bud." Presley said as Abel smiled and gave her a hug making her bend down and hug him back.

Jax sighed as he grabbed Abel's hand and walked outside towards his mom's car unlocking it. He picked Abel up putting him in the car seat as he saw Presley come outside with Odin. She locked the front door and unlocked her car.

"Pres talk to me." Jax said as he shut the door and walked over to her.

"Have a good day Jax." Presley said as she got into her car with Odin in the passenger seat.

She turned on the engine. Jax was about to say something but Presley put the car into drive and drove down the street

"Fuck today." Jax cursed as he got into his mom's car driving to the garage so he could grab his bike.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax pulled up to Happy's aunt's house with Opie behind him as they walked into the back yard to see Kozik, Happy, and Rat walking out of the sliding glass door.

"Are you fucking shitting me." Jax growled as he took off his glasses glaring at Kozik and Happy. Happy held his hands up and pointed at Kozik.

"Look bro I'm sorry, I'll get the truck back." Kozik said as Jax's eyes darken.

"We're supposed to be meeting the Irish and cartel with those guns in two fucking hours shit head." Opie yelled as he pushed Kozik. Kozik pushed him back.

"It wasn't my fucking fault they jumped me." Kozik yelled as Chibs grabbed Opie. Tig grabbed Kozik breaking them apart.

"Then where the fuck are they?" Jax hissed as Kozik frowned.

"In this hood? There's only one place they could be." Happy said as Jax raised his eyebrow.

"Vivian's" Happy said as everyone looked at him.

"You better hope it's their shit head." Jax said as he pushed Kozik out of his way.

"Or say goodbye to your fucking patch." Opie hissed as he glared at Kozik following behind Jax. Kozik sighed as he followed the guys to their bikes.

Ten minutes later Jax was sitting down talking to a woman named Vivian who was in charge of everything stolen in the hood.

"I don't do guns." Vivian hissed at Jax as she glared at him.

Jax sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Everyone heard a car and looked up.

"Holy shit it's them." Kozik yelled as he ran towards his bike jumping on it.

"Phil, Rat, stay here." Jax yelled as he ran to his bike with Happy, Opie, Chibs and Tig following him. Jax pumped his kick stand as his men chased after the blue mustang. He swerved in and out of traffic. The chase soon came to a stop, as the mustang ran a red light causing a police car who was sitting at the red light to chase after them.

"Great if our guns are in there then were fucked." Opie hissed.

"I got this." Kozik said as he handed Happy his kutte and zipping his hoodie up and putting his hood up to hide his face.

He sped away shooting at the cops. The cops started chasing after him. Jax nodded to the boys as they drove up to the mustang circling it so they couldn't leave.

Happy got off his bike and jumped on the hood of the car bending down aiming his gun at the kids. Jax knocked on the window making the teens roll it down in fear.

"License and registration." Jax said as Opie chuckled behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Presley was sitting on the bench at the dog park as she was watching Odin run around and chase after a ball she was throwing. It was such a nice day out and surprisingly she was the only one at the dog park. She felt her phone vibrate and half smiled as she answered it.

"Hey pop." Presley sighed into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Her dad asked as Presley chuckled.

"Nothing dad." Presley lied as Odin came and sat down by her feet taking a break from all the running.

"Don't lie to me." Her father hissed as she smirked.

"I met this guy." Presley said as she heard her dad inhale a deep breath.

"Are you sure that's smart with everything you just went through with Joey." Her dad asked as Presley rolled her eyes.

"Dad" Presley groaned as he sighed.

"Okay so you meet a guy what's the problem." Her father asked as Presley bent down to pet Odin.

"He's keeping shit from me." Presley said as she put her head back looking into the sky staring at the clouds.

"What type of shit?" Her dad asked as Presley bit her lip to keep quite.

"Does he know about Joey." Bill asked as Presley whispered no which caused her father to sigh.

"Look porkchop, you are a grown woman and going to do whatever you want." Her dad said as Presley stayed silent.

"But you can't get mad if he's keeping shit from you when you are doing the same thing." Her father said as Presley sighed.

"It's different dad." Presley said.

"If you really like him then you need to communicate with him." Her father said.

Presley grabbed Odin's leash as she hooked it on his color. Then they walked out of the dog park.

"I know." Presley said walking out with Odin walking in front of her.

"What I'm trying to say is, if you guys are going to keep shit from each other then it's time to break off whatever it is you two have going on." Her dad said as Presley agreed silently with him.

"You need to do it now before it's too late." Her father said as Presley opened her car door for Odin as he jumped in.

"Your right dad." Presley said as he chuckled.

"I've got to go Pres I have some packing to do." Her dad said as Presley got into the driver seat.

"Thanks for the advice dad." Presley said as she was about to hang up.

"Just be careful and don't rush things Pres. You just got out of a long relationship. You don't need to rush into something and get hurt again." Her dad said as he hung up.

Presley frowned as she looked at Odin and petted him.

"Want some ice-cream Odin?" Presley asked her dog as his ear popped up and he barked.

Presley chuckled as she put the car into reverse driving to the ice-cream shop.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax parked his bike in front of Vivian's house as he saw Phil and Rat drinking some lemonade.

"I appreciate you taking care of my guys while I was gone." Jax said as Vivian rolled her eyes.

"I don't like thirsty white boys hanging around my home." She hissed as Jax chuckled. He pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket.

"I believe this is yours." Jax said as he threw it to her, and she caught it with a confused look.

"I told you I don't deal guns." Vivian hissed as she threw the money back to Jax as he smirked.

He was about to say something when her sons pulled their guns on the guys. The guys stood in front of Jax protecting him as they had their hands on their guns.

"Leave" Vivian yelled as Jax glared.

"I'm not leaving without my guns." Jax hissed which caused one of Vivian's sons to shoot the gun.

Chibs pushed Jax into a flower ditch as everyone grabbed cover as Phil tackled the guy to the floor.

"Enough" Vivian yelled.

"Put em down now." Vivian yelled to her sons making them drop the guns. Vivian raised her eye at Tig to see he had his gun pointing at her too.

"Tig" Jax hissed as he stepped out of the flower ditch covered in dirt. Tig sighed as he put the gun down and raised his hands up.

"Maybe your boys know something." Opie asked as he stared at her sons as they both looked down to the ground. Jax saw this and smirked.

"What you say boys? Doing a little side business behind mom's back?" Jax asked as Vivian glared at Jax but noticed how silent her sons got and tightened her eyes.

"What the fuck is going on!" Vivian yelled at her boys and they frowned.

"We're sorry momma we did it for you." One son said as she gave him a confused look.

"We know you really wanted that truck, so we were trying to help get it for you." Another son said as Vivian sighed. She looked at Jax holding up her hands.

"My apologies." she said as Jax nodded as he tried to get the dirt off him.

"Get the guns now." Vivian yelled to her sons as they ran inside.

She reached for the money that Jax gave to her. She took half and gave the rest back to Jax. He chuckled as their truck pulled up out-front.

"Hap tell your aunt I'll send her some produce." Vivian said as she yelled at her sons to get inside. Jax pocketed the money and looked at Opie who shook his head.

"She makes Gemma look like a saint." Opie said as they heard Vivian yell at her sons inside the house. Jax rolled his eyes as the guys chuckled.

"Time to go meet the Irish Jackie boy." Chibs said as Jax nodded his head. He was covered in dirt and mud and all he wanted to do was take a shower and talk to Presley.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was 6 pm when Jax got back to the club house. He was exhausted. Jax parked his bike as the guys all went into the club house.

Kozik still wasn't back so Jax walked towards the picnic table sitting on top of it as he grabbed a blunt from his pocket, lighting it as he pulled out is note pad and pen.

_I know I fucked up with Presley today. I should have never said what I said or compared her to Tara. She is nothing like Tara. I honestly don't know why I said that shit. I guess it's because I'm scared of telling Presley club business. Maybe because I'm scared she'll run for the hills. Or maybe it's because I'm scared she's the girl who will finally accept me for who I am and what I do. It's like JT's manuscript says, there are only two ways an old lady makes it. Either you tell them everything or you tell them nothing at all._

"Yo" Jax heard as he looked up from his note pad and saw Juice.

"Sup bro" Jax said as he closed his notepad standing up.

"Do you need me anymore." Juice asked as Jax raised an eyebrow.

"Brooklynn called." Juice said as he shrugged his shoulders making Jax smirk.

"Nah go ahead bro." Jax said as he patted him on the back. Then walked inside the clubhouse to see Lyla sitting on Opie's lap.

"Yo if you see Gemma or Kozik tell them I'm looking for them." Jax said as Opie nodded his head.

Jax walked down the hall to his dorm room. He walked in and pulled out his phone calling Presley. It goes to voicemail. Jax cursed as he sat down on the bed and put his hand on his face.

_Jax doesn't know why he was tripping so bad over Presley, but he was, and he hated it. He really didn't have a problem hiding shit from Tara, but with Presley it was different. When he lied to her this morning he felt like complete shit, and he fucking hated it. He can't do that to her again._

Jax stood up, placed his gun, knife, and kutte on his dresser as he grabbed a towel from his chair, and a fresh pair of jeans. He walked into the bathroom closing the door. He turned on the shower to get today's dirt and stress off his shoulders.

**20 mins later **

Jax walked out of his bathroom with just a pair of jeans on when he noticed Kozik sitting on his bed.

"Op said you wanted to see me prez." Kozik said as he looked at Jax. Jax was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah" He called out as he walked towards his dresser pulling out a white t-shirt from one of the drawers.

"Hey baby did you need me?" Gemma asked as she popped her head into the room to see Kozik sitting on Jax's bed with a blank face.

"Yeah I need you to take Abel tonight." Jax said as he put on his shirt and grabbed his gun and knife from the dresser.

"Everything okay?" Gemma asked as she crossed her arms over her chest staring at her son.

"Yeah just got a long night ma." Jax said as Gemma nodded her okay.

"Okay I was about to head out now. I'll go by your house and pick him up from Neeta." Gemma said as he slid on his kutte.

"Thanks" Jax said as he looked at Kozik. Gemma got the hint and left closing the door behind her.

Jax sighed as he sat down on his chair and pulling out a cigarette he turned towards Kozik.

"Look bro what happened today.." Jax said as he inhaled the smoke then released it "can't happen again." Jax said as Kozik looked at him and nodded.

"I know prez I'm sorry." Kozik said as Jax looked at him.

"I thought you were done with that gambling shit bro." Jax sighed as he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and saw it was Presley calling him.

"Hey" Jax said as he flipped the phone opened.

"Hey, did I catch you at a bad time." She whispered as Jax kept his eye on Kozik.

"Kind of. I was wondering if I could stop by." Jax said as he took another puff from his cigarette.

"When?" Presley asked as he stood up from his chair.

"Ten minutes." Jax said as Kozik looked at him.

"That's fine the front door will be unlocked just come in." Presley said as Jax chuckled.

"Alright I'll be there soon." Jax said as he flipped his phone shut.

"Those kids wouldn't leave me alone Jax they kept talking shit and pissing me off." Kozik said as he stood up from the bed and threw his hands in the air.

"Those kids bro. You had a job and that was to protect the guns and you fucked up." Jax said as he saw Kozik sigh.

"I should take your fucking patch for all the bullshit you caused today." Jax said as he grabbed a navy-blue hoodie from his closet.

He walked towards his bedroom door and opened it up. He took a deep breath and turned to face Kozik.

"Just don't let it happen again shit head." Jax hissed as Kozik smiled and nodded.

"I promise bro this shit won't happen again I swear." Kozik said as Jax ignored him.

He walked down the hallway to see a bunch of sweet butts walking into the bar.

"Yo bro come have a drink." Rat called out as he downed a shot.

"I got some shit to handle." Jax chuckled as he patted Rat on the back then walked up to Opie and Chibs.

"I got my cell on me." Jax told Opie as he raised his eyebrow at him.

"You riding alone?" Tig asked as he joined the conversation.

"I'll be fine, call if you need me." Jax said as he took Opie's shot he was holding in his hand and downed it then walked out of the clubhouse and towards his bike.

"Hey Jax." He heard a female voice say.

Jax turned around and smiled when he saw Lyla walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey darling." Jax said. He noticed Lyla's friend Ima. He hooked up with her a couple of times, staring him up and down.

"You coming to join the party big boy?" Ima asked as she licked her lips. Jax chuckled as he sat down on his bike and put his helmet on.

"Looks like I'm gonna miss this one, sorry ladies." Jax said as Lyla smirked, and Ima frowned.

Jax winked as he started up his bike and raced out of the parking lot. Down the street, to those beautiful green eyes he missed so much.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Presley finished up cooking when she heard a bike and saw headlights in her driveway.

"Odin come on bud you gotta go potty." Presley called to her dog. Odin came running into the kitchen wagging his tail as she opened the sliding glass door and turned on the light for the back yard.

She closed it just as Jax opened the front door. Presley took a deep breath as she looked down at her clothes. She was wearing short shorts and a white t-shirt and socks.

"Hey" Jax said as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped and felt his dick twitch when he saw what she was wearing.

He notices part of what looks like a colorful dragon tattoo going down the side of her left leg ending at her knee cap. It was sexy as hell.

"Hey, hope your hungry I made dinner" Presley said as she smiled at him then took the porkchops from the stove and sat them on the table.

"I'm starving." Jax whispered as he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Not just for food." He whispered into her ear. Presley blushed as she pulled away which caused him to chuckle. She heard scratching at the door and knew Odin was ready to come in.

"Can you let him in for me?" Presley asked as she walked back to the stove.

Grabbing a pot of Spanish rice and setting it on the table. Jax chuckled as he heard Odin growl as he moved closer to the door to let him in.

"Hey, I could leave you out there." Jax said as he looked at the pit-bull and the pit-bull stared back.

"Knock it off." Presley said as she threw a towel at Jax causing him to laugh and open the sliding glass door.

Odin walked in and growled at Jax. He then walked into the living room laying down on the couch.

"Your dog hates me." Jax said as he sat down at the table just as Presley put a glass of iced tea in front of him.

"He doesn't hate you." Presley said as Jax gave her a blank stare causing her to chuckle.

"He's just protective of me." Presley said as she shrugged her shoulders.

She sat down at the table. She gave Jax a porkchop and a scoop of Spanish rice then doing the same for herself.

"You know how to make Spanish rice?" Jax asked as his eyes light up.

"My brother's wife does. She's my childhood best friend and she's also Spanish." Presley said as she heard Jax moan as he bit into the porkchop.

"She taught me how to cook all types of different things." Presley said as she smiled at him and he winked at her.

They were quite for a few minutes just enjoying dinner and each other's company when finally, Jax put his fork down and sighed.

"Look about this morning." Jax said as Presley looked up at him still eating her rice.

"I'm sorry for saying that shit to you." Jax said as Presley nodded.

"It's okay." She whispered as she took a sip of her iced tea as Jax stared at her.

"I think we should have a talk." Presley said as she leaned back into her chair looking at Jax.

"Let me guess this is where you tell me to stay the fuck away from you." Jax asked as he raised his eyebrow which caused her to chuckle.

"I just want the truth. I told you that." Presley said as she stood up grabbing their plates and putting them in the sink.

"The truth about what?" Jax asked as he watched Presley slowly put the food away with her back turned towards him.

"Everything Jax." Presley said as she came and sat back down at the table and sigh.

"I know you're doing some illegal shit. That was confirmed this morning." Presley said as Jax frowned.

"If we want whatever this is between us to work then there needs to be no secrets." Presley said as Jax chuckled.

"You have no idea what you're asking Pres." Jax chuckled as Presley glared.

"I would if you tell me." She said as Jax kept quite.

"Look I just got out of a five-year relationship with a guy who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with." Presley said as Jax looked at her.

"Only to find out that four of those years he has been lying to me." Presley said as she frowned.

"Look-" Jax was about to say but she cut him off.

"I found out he was married and had two kids and a third one on the way." Presley hissed as Jax kept quite.

"Not only had he been keeping his other life from me a secret. He was also cheating on me with not only his wife, but also his secretary." Presley chuckled a dark chuckle.

"He was a horrible person. He was my first real love and he mentally abused me and kept shit from me. So, if you think for a second I'm going to go through that shit again for the second time then there's the door." Presley said as she stood up and pointed to the door.

"This is different I'm not hiding a second family from you Presley. I'm hiding my club shit from you, so you don't get hurt." Jax hissed as Presley rolled her eyes.

"Jackson at the end of the day, either you tell me everything and we move on and be happy together, or you tell me nothing and you walk out that door. Never to contact me again." Presley growled as she glared at Jax.

"You pick." She finally said after what felt like five minutes of silence.

Jax looked at her, grabbed his hoodie and kutte and began to walk to the front door.

"Ouch" Presley whispered to herself as she felt like she was just slapped in the face.

She turned her back to stop herself from crying as she turned on the water and began to wash the dishes. She waited for the front door to slam but it never happened instead she heard his voice.

"You honestly have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Jax whispered from behind her. Presley turned around and saw his blank face.

"I-" She started to say but he cut her off as she saw his eyes darken.

"I'm not the good guy Presley." Jax said as he looked at her "I'm an okay mechanic with a GED. The only thing I do well and know well is the club. That means being an outlaw so I can take care of shit." He hissed as he felt his demons coming to the surface.

"My job is taking care of my family and my club. I do shit. Bad shit. Shit you shouldn't be around." Jax said as Presley rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a child Jax." Presley said as Jax looked at her and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What are you going to do Presley when I come home one night covered in blood and hand you my clothes telling you to handle it." Jax said as Presley was about to say something.

"What if I ask you to wash the blood off of my kutte and shoes." Jax asked as he raised his eye brow waiting for her to answer.

"I do the same thing I do when I come home covered in blood. I wash it away." Presley said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It is what I do for a living Jax, always coming home covered in people's blood. That won't scare me away" She said as he chuckled at her.

"Your covered in people's blood because you just saved them." Jax said as his eyes turned pitch black.

"I'm covered in people's blood because I just killed them." Jax said as he saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Think you can handle that sweetheart." Jax chuckled as she looked at him with a blank face.

"Thought so." Jax said as he went to stand up.

"I don't care about that shit Jax. All I care about is you." Presley said as Jax looked at her.

"I don't care if you're the devil himself. All that matters to me is how you treat me." Presley said as Jax laughed.

"To some people I am the devil." He said as Presley looked at him.

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me Jax." Presley said as Jax rolled his eyes.

"I heard that before Pres and look what happened. The girl I loved, bailed on me after claiming the same shit your claiming right now. I can't take anyone else giving me false hope." Jax said as he looked at her and she glared at him. She picked up a dish throwing it causing him to duck.

"What the fuck." He said in both shock and amazement as he looked at her.

"I'm not your fucking ex." Presley hissed as her face turned bright red.

"Stop comparing me to fucking Tara." Presley yelled as Jax looked at her.

Something in him just snapped. He walked up to her grabbed her and pushed her against the wall as he attacked her neck biting it making her hiss and moan from both pain and pleasure. He moved to her mouth and they started taking their clothes off as they stumble into the bedroom. Jax backs Presley to the bed and she sits down. She stares at Jax.

"You have too many clothes on." Presley said as she unbuttons Jax's pants. Unzips them, pulling them off along with his boxers.

With him naked she looks at his long hard dick and licks her lips.

"Sorry darlin. I can't go slow this time. I have to have you now." Jax said as he climbs onto the bed.

He kisses up her left leg looking at the beautiful tattoo there. He follows it up her side to under her left breast. He then kisses her neck again and moves to her lips. His hand squeezing her right breast. He reaches down her folds to make sure she is ready for him. He sticks one finger then another as Presley moves around moaning.

He picks up his jeans and pulls out a couple of condoms. He takes one out and slides it on.

"Are you ready for this. If we do this, it means your all in." Jax said.

"God Jax yes. I need you." Presley said coming down from her first orgasm.

Jax pushes into her and moans. "God so tight." He pumps into her slowly at first then speeds up. He reaches down to where they are connected and plays with her rosy nub.

"Shit" Presley screamed, and another orgasm hit her. Jax slows down a bit. "Don't you fucking slow down." Presley shouted.

"Do you like it ruff babe?" Jax asked as he sped up again. He cums hard into the condom. He stills for a minute then gets off her. He gets up to take the condom off and throws it away.

He walks back in. "I wasn't to ruff with you was I Pres?" Jax asked.

"No, it was perfect. I do feel all sweaty and sticky though. You want a shower with me babe." Presley said. She gets up and walks into the shower. Jax follows her.

They shower and fool around a bit. They go to bed and kiss a bit. Presley cuddles with Jax. Presley laid her head on top of Jax's chest as they both laid naked on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm serious Jax, I'm ready for whatever you throw at me." Presley said as she moved and looked Jax in the eye.

"No more secrets. I want the truth okay." She asked as he tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah babe." Jax said as Presley rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious." Presley hissed as she slapped his thigh making him jump and chuckle.

"I'm serious too babe." He said as she smiled at him.

His phone started to ring, and he cursed as he got up looking for his jeans and the phone. He finally found them and pulled his cell phone out seeing it was his mom.

"I guess this means you're my old lady now." Jax said as Presley gave him a confused look.

"What's an old lady?" She asked as Jax threw his head back laughing.

"Oh, darling you got a lot to learn." He said as he winked at her as her eyes grew big.

"What's up ma." Jax said once he flipped the phone open chuckling as he saw her green eyes shine at the sound of his laughter.

"Jax you need to get over to your house now." Gemma said as Jax stopped laughing as Presley looked at him.

"Why what happened mom?" Jax asked as he grabbed his jeans sliding them on.

"Just get over here." Gemma hissed as she hung up the phone.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: Okay guys end of chapter 4. Next chapter will be Presley finally meeting Gemma and Lyla ;) until Saturday xoxo hardy101**


End file.
